valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Kai Schulen (Identity)
Sniper |Likes = |Affiliation = Edinburgh Army |Rank = Sergeant Major |Role = Fireteam Leader |Appearances = Valkyria Chronicles 4 |Japanese = Kaito Ishikawa |English = Lucien Dodge |Unit = Squad E}} Sniper |Likes = |Affiliation = Edinburgh Army |Rank = Sergeant Major |Role = Fireteam Leader |Appearances = Valkyria Chronicles 4 |Japanese = |English = |Unit = Ranger Corps Squad E}} * For the female character appearing in most of the promotional materials for Valkyria Chronicles 4, see Kai Schulen. * For the character originally born with the name "Kai Schulen", see Kai Schulen (real). Kai Schulen is an identity that was used by different people at different times. This article is about the overall identity. Kai is the Sergeant Major of Squad E, and a prodigy sharpshooter. Biography Kai Schulen is a Gallian who volunteered to join the Edinburgh Army when tension rose between Gallia and the Empire. He was placed in a squad that consisted mostly of other volunteers also from his homeland. Schulen excelled in many areas during training, and was promoted to the rank of sergeant major to become the senior non-commissioned officer of the squad. When the squad graduated from training and was officially commissioned as Squad E, he continued to support the newly assigned commanding officer, Claude Wallace (who happens to be from his hometown) in managing the squad. With the rest of his squad, Schulen volunteered to go through ranger training, and performed excellent in the program as well. Near the end of the ranger training, headquarters selected him for a top secret mission, which lead to his absence from the squad for several weeks. However, missing a few weeks of training did not appear to hamper his performance, and during a sniper examination, he did so well many of the instructors were excited about his seemingly unnatural accuracy. After graduating from ranger course, Schulen continued to exhibit excellent marksmanship, earning him the nickname "One Shot Killer". As part of Squad E, he participated in Operation Northern Cross and Operation Cygnus, playing an essential role with his leadership and marksmanship. Schulen left the military shortly after the conclusion of Operation Cygnus. Persons The identity of Kai Schulen encompassed two people: * Kai Schulen (real), who was at the creation of Squad E, and was selected for a top secret mission. * Leena Schulen, who stood in for the real Kai as a substitute at the end of 1934 EC, so that the military will not notice the real Kai has deserted. She participated in Operation Northern Cross and Operation Cygnus under the false identity of Kai. Betrayls Both Kais had committed treason against the Federation / Edinburgh Army: * Kai Schulen (real) deserted the Edinburgh Army and joined the Empire's Imperial Science Board, advising them in terms of strategy and tactics against the Federation. * Leena Schulen gave away the top secret sailing routs of the Cygnus Fleet to the Empire (specifically, to her brother). This directly lead to the loss of the the Snow Cruiser Comet, and possibly was also directly responsible for loss of Cavalier. Because the other members of Squad E helped cover things up, the army never found out, and neither persons were ever arrested or tried for treason. Category:Squad E Category:Backstory